The Lady arrives at Xavier's:Part 1
by PrincessGambit
Summary: Shannon meets Logan and arrives at the school.Please R
1. Default Chapter Title

The Lady Arrives at Xavier's School:Part 1  
  
Disclamer:Marvel owns the X-Men but I own Shannon  
  
Shannon D'Angelo stood in the hallway of the pool hall and has a phone number in her  
  
hand."Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" she mutters under her breath as she dials   
  
the number and the phone rings.  
  
  
At the mansion,Logan picks up the phone and hears a female voice with a accent that   
  
sounds very familar.Logan asks the woman on the other end "Are you in need of help?".   
  
"Yes,my name is Shannon and I am a mutant.I have been on the run for the last six months  
  
and I was just beaten up because of my power" she tells Logan."Where are you? Logan  
  
asks Shannon and she answers,"O'Malley's Bar and Grill"."Give me twenty minutes.  
  
Where will you be?" Logan asks."Back booth,I am the girl in the red dress and with a pool   
  
cue",Shannon tells Logan.  
  
  
As Logan pulled into O'Malley's he saw the girl he talked to through a window.She   
  
looked like she had been beaten pretty good as she stared out the window.Logan went  
  
inside and headed over to Shannon.He noticed the gloves and wondered what her power  
  
is."Hi,we spoke on the phone.I'm Logan" he tells Shannon."My name is Shannon and   
  
pardon the way I look." she tells Logan."You look like you were beaten up" Logan  
  
admits and asks Shannon,"Your accent sounds like a guy I know.Are you from New   
  
Orleans?". "Yes,I am" Shannon admits with a very small smile.Logan asks,"What is the   
  
nature of your powers?". "I can charge things.When I throw it,big explosions happen.I   
  
also have this power where I just look at someone and he or she comes to me.I guess it   
  
could be called charm" Shannon tells Logan."No offense,but you could be a female   
  
version of Remy" Logan tells Shannon with a smile."Who is this Remy?",Shannon   
  
wonders."This guy I know at the school.His powers are the same as yours and he is also   
  
cajun" Logan explains to her.He asks Shannon,Ready to leave?". "Yes,just give me a   
  
minute to hobble out" she tells Logan as they leave and return to the mansion.As Shannon   
  
and Logan head for the msnsion she remembers the night she escaped the Thevies   
  
Guild.The only thing on her mind was finally being able to mourn her parents death and   
  
the fact that she had been lied to all these years about her father's double life.  
  
  
As Shannon and Logan arrive at the mansion one hour later,Remy sees her and sees a   
  
piece of himself in the young woman.Her blue eyes streaked with inner pain and the  
  
darkness that seemed to burn in her eyes spoke through.He wondered if she was the girl   
  
he had heard escaped the Guild six months before.Shannon felt the same thing as she saw  
  
Remy.Little did she know that they had more in common than meets the eye.Logan and  
  
Shannon go into the mansion and he tells her,"You will go and speak with Professior  
  
Xavier and be tested on the strength of your powers and basically enroll in the school."   
  
Shannon tells Logan,"Fair enough" as she limps along.Logan sends a heads-up to Jean   
  
that she may need to take a look at Shannon's ankle later on.Professior Xavier saw   
  
Shannon and Logan's arrival and noticed that Shannon shared many of the feelings that  
  
Remy had when he first came to the mansion.He also saw the young woman's powers and   
  
her escape from the Thevies Guild six months before.He heard Logan's knock and called,  
  
"Come in,Miss D'Angelo".Shannon entires the office and Professior Xavier tells her,  
  
"Your safe now" as he saw he being attacked just a few hours before."No offense,but how   
  
did you know that" Shannon asked out of intigue."I have telpathy and I saw what had   
  
happened to you before you called from the pool hall" Professior Xavier tells Shannon.As   
  
he spoke to shannon Professior Xavier saw the bags under her eyes and decided to   
  
postpone testing untill the next day in order for Shannon to sleep.At that moment,Rogue  
  
came into the office and waited at the door for Professior Xavier to speak."Shannon,this is   
  
Rogue.The two of you will be roomates" he told Shannon.Rogue came over as he spoke,  
  
"Your testing will start tommorow,first you need some sleep and your ankle needs to be  
  
looked at.Rogue,will you take Shannon to Dr.Grey to have her foor looked at?". "Sure"   
  
Rogue told him as she slipped her gloved hand toward Shannon,"Come on,hold on   
  
to my hand and we're get that ankle checked out" she tells Shannon as they leave and go   
  
to the medlab.  
  
  
Next part:Shannon starts her training and gets settled into the school.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Lady Arrives at Xavier's:Part 2  
  
disclamer:the X-Men belong to Marvel and Shannon is mine  
  
  
After Shannon's ankle was wrapped in a brace,she and Rogue went to the room they   
  
would share.Rogue opened the door and Shannon limped inside."Your bed's over   
  
there",Rogue tells Shannon as she moves a chair near the bed for Shannon to prop her   
  
foot on.As the two got ready for bed Shannon started to talk,"I escaped a group called   
  
Thevies Guild six months ago.I spent all that time on the road playing pool in tournments   
  
and in trashy pool halls to get this far.I was also attacked by a group called FOH and that   
  
would explain my ankle".As Shannon spoke,Rogue noticed that her accent was the same   
  
as Remy's and her skin seemed plaer and that she seemed thin."Shannon,have you ate   
  
anything in the last couple of days?",Rogue asked with concern."Some salad this   
  
afternoon",Shannon told her."You just seem really thin and you must have not slept in the   
  
last few days" Rogue said."Nailed it" Shannon admits,her voice weak from pain."Get in   
  
bed and I'll get some ice on your foot" Rogue tells Shannon as she puts a ice pack on   
  
Shannon's ankle.Rogue climed into her bed and asked Shannon,"Feel like talking about  
  
what happened when you were jumped?". "All I remember was being hit and crash landing  
  
on the street and then I came too with intense pain in my foot and I somehow got to  
  
O'Malley's and a phone",Shannon tells her.As they fall asleep Rogue tells Shannon,"Try   
  
to sleep but if you need me just call"."Fair enough" Shannon tells her as she dozes off.  
  
  
At 2AM Shannon woke uo after a intense and Rogue heard her almost   
  
scream."Shannon,you ok" Rogue asks as she moved to Shannon's bed."I went through it  
  
again" Shannon said through the tears that started to fall down her cheek.Rogue slipped   
  
her gloved hand into Shannon's and whispered,just talk,I'll listen".As Shannon spoke,her   
  
deep blue eyes seemed to darken as the tears started to trickle down her cheek,"I was   
  
jumped and whoever did this torn my dress after I blacked out.A part of me knows that I   
  
was raped from the way the dress was torn.I feel like garbage to be honest,part of me   
  
deserves what happened"."You're not garbage" Rogue tells Shannon and adds,"What   
  
happened was not your fault and whoever did it hurt you"."Only because someone figured  
  
out the fact that I am a mutant",Shannon adds softly.Rogue tells her,"FOH does not   
  
understand people like us so it turns to hate and what they did to you.Nobody deserves   
  
what happened to you Shannon"."I know,but my mind keeps telling me otherwise"   
  
Shannon says as her voice becomes a whisper."Keep telling yourself that it was not your   
  
fault sugah.I've only known you a few hours but I like you.We are Southern girls and we   
  
are mutants" Rogue tells Shannon as she reaches for Shannon's slender hand."You   
  
know,your accent is the same as my boyfriend" Rogue says with a smile."Who is this   
  
guy?",Shannon says with a very small smile."His name's Remy and you're meet him in the   
  
morning.We both need some sleep but I'll be here" Rogue tells Shannon as she goes back   
  
to bed and adds,"Keep your foot on the chair untill morning ok"."Okay" Shannon tells   
  
Rogue as she falls asleep again.  
  
  
  
The next morning as Shannon got dressed Rogue asked,"Coffee or tea? I'm going for   
  
something to drink"."Tea,please" Shannon told her as she tried to dress.Shannon put on a   
  
slim black dress and a pair of shoes that hid the brace on her ankle,Rogue came back with   
  
  
  
two cups in her hand.She hands Shannon a cup of tea and tells her,"Hope I got it right"   
  
and as Shannon sipped the tea she tells Rogue,"Nailed it" with a small smile.The two went   
  
downstairs to eat breakfast as Shannon limped into the kitchen behind Rogue.Remy   
  
noticed Shannon as she and Rogue came in.When Shannon limped over to a chair,Remy   
  
pulled the chair out for her and Shannon told him,"Thank you,it is nice to be seen as a   
  
lady".As Shannon spoke Remy figured out that she is a fellow cajun and tells her,"You're   
  
welcome chere and with that foot you should stay off your feet".Rogue saw that her plan   
  
was working and that Shannon would she that she was not alone anymore.As Shannon   
  
fixed the slim black gloves on her hands Remy asked her,"What is your powers?"."I   
  
charge things,when I throw what I charge a explosion happens" Shannon tells Remy and   
  
starts to read between the lines and comes to understand what Rogue was telling her the   
  
night before as she fell apart.Remy noticed Shannon's eyes and saw what she had escaped   
  
from just a few months before when she left the Guild and asked her,"Do you have a   
  
codename yet?"."Not yet,actually I seem to have run out of ideas for one" Shannon tells   
  
Remy with her first smile that day.Rogue went to get Shannon's class schedule and   
  
offered to walk with her to class."Of course Rogue" and she asks Remy,"Can we talk later   
  
on?"."Of course chere" Remy tells Shannon as he helps her up and the two girls walk to   
  
their first class of the day.  
  
  
  
Any ideas for a code name?  
  
  
Next part:Shannon and Remy bond and she faces her past and her time in the Guild  
  



End file.
